Dagur's Secret
by Acia Granger
Summary: The sequel to Dagurs Grudge. What will happen when Dagur tries a different tactic? What if this time he doesn't just target Hiccup and the ones closest to him. But what if he targets the whole of Berk? And what will happen when an unexpected visitor decides to join the party? Which side will this 'visitor' take? Who will survive when a secret past is unlocked...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Whoop Whoop! Sequel time!:) I'm so excited for this story. I know the tittle sounds quite daunting but this first chapter is quite relaxed and cheery… well except for the end bit. And I suppose the start is kind of 'non cheery' as well. The middle bit is cheery though. There will be some Hicstrid fluff in this story as well: sorry if it's not that good- I'm so bad at romance. I imagined Hiccup at around 17 years old in this fanfic and in the first one he was around 16. This story is set about 6 months from the first one. Lots of time for Dagur to create the ultimate plan 'evil laugh'. Anyway, enough of my usual ramble….**

Chapter 1- Breathless

I shot up drenched in sweat.

My breathing coming in short gasps. I swung my head round multiple times; Dagur's shadow haunting me from every corner. Looking across the room I saw Toothless' eyes locked on me; concern embedded in his emerald orbs.

"Nothing bud- I'm ok. Go back to sleep." My voice sounds eerie in the silence of night. It has been like this since he left that hall six months ago. It wasn't unusual for me to wake up from nightmares. Dagur's like a constant weight pushing down on my head, my heart. Dagur's voice haunting me from the moment he left. His words: _Good luck Hiccup._ I shivered at the memory. What did he mean 'good luck'? I couldn't seem to shake the feeling he hadn't meant good luck with saving Astrid. No, his words went deeper. Deeper into his wicked plans.

I lie back on my pillow and try to let sleep indulge me but it's no use. Toothless falls back into his hidden slumber while I toss and turn and eventually, when I can see the first signs of dawn appearing, give up on going to sleep. I make my way, as silently as I person with a peg leg can, down the stairs and out the house.

The cool morning air of autumn brushes across my face and I sigh. Toothless will be angry when he realises I'm not there to greet him when he wakes up for his morning flight but I'm not bothered. I have higher priorities on my list.

The terrible terrors have started to screech their morning 'song' when I reached her house at the far end of the village. She has always been an early riser and so has the rest of her family so I knew she'd be awake when I knocked on the door.

And sure enough the door opened to non-other than Astrid Hofferson herself.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "I hope you're not here to apologise because you broke my axe again like last time when I gave it to you to _fix."_

I can feel my face burning red in the cool air. She raises her eyebrows. "No. I haven't broken it," I pause for a moment. "And I only broke it last time because you were staring at me from across the room and I, er."

Her eyebrows only increase their journey to the top of her head. "Because I, was, erm, distracted. I, er can't work under pressure, of erm eyes."

"Took your time," She says bossily or wait, is that a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips? "Or was it just because I looked so 'hot' as I overheard you saying to Gobber, that you couldn't take your eyes of me?"

I can feel my face heating up even further. "Er… Of course not. I mean, why would I say that?" I find my hands being instantly drawn to the back of my neck and I scratch, looking down at the floor; trying to conceal my boiling with embarrassment face…

It was only a week ago on the first Saturday of September. At the end of every season we Vikings have a seasonal dance; a kind of celebration to mark the end of each season. It was evening and the square was slowly filling up. I had dressed myself all up in smart trousers and a clean shirt trying to look as smart as possible for my dad, and of course, Astrid.

I was just trying to fix Astrid's axe that she had left for me earlier in the day. Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, had accidently while in training set fire to the axe, causing it to heat up, and then when Astrid threw the axe it bended- therefore my job was to straighten it out. I had wanted to fix it quickly so it would be ready when she got to the village square for the dance. I had it straightened and was just sharpening her axe. Only then she walked in leaving me utterly breathless. Well more like helpless.

Her hair was pulled back in a loose braided bun. Wisps of golden hair hung around her glowing cheeks. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was wearing a sapphire dress which in no way at all hid her stunning curves. Sequins shone from the dress and highlighted her crystal eyes. Her lips blushed a rosy beauty.

Then the axe slipped.

"Ahh!" I slipped with the axe and crashed into the ground. But it wasn't just the ground I hit. It was the machine we used for sharpening tools and er, I had gone and put so much pressure on the axe as I fell that it had split in two. Opps! And another one bites the dust! Well that night really did work out for me. I tried to please Astrid, and she almost killed me. I won't go into details but after she'd had her rage and rant about the axe and left, I whispered to Gobber that 'Thor- she looked like the devil herself in that dress- she looked hot.' To be honest I didn't really process the thought of saying it- it just slipped out; like the axe slipped. I did not, under any circumstance, think that she'd overheard. Only now I know she had. My life just gets better and better.

I can feel her slender fingers cupping my chin as she pulls me back into reality. She's smiling. Then she steps closer. I mean she's really close. Close enough to feel her breath tickling my face. Why is she so close? Oh Thor. "Why wouldn't you." Her whisper sends delightful shivers speeding down my spine. I have grown during the past few months and am now a few inches taller than her- thank Thor. But she still has that effect on me. The effect that makes me want to scream and cry and laugh; all at the same time. The effect that makes me stop and stumble for a moment. The effect that makes me breathless.

I close the gap.

Her soft lips are tender and sweet on my own. She deepens the kiss and I smile into her lips. Oh Thor. I am kissing Astrid Hofferson on the lips! Like a proper kiss! I just broke her axe! This can't be right. Felling brave, my hand finds its own way to her head and I cradle it; her fingers cascading down the side of my face.

"HICCUP!"

I jump back startled, Astrid's paradise taste still lingering on my lips, to find my father marching across the square. This can't be good. He reaches us and towers over me. I guess growing a few inches doesn't really help in these situations. "1)," He starts, "Instead of running off to play kissing, deal with your dragon! He's been jumping around the house and causing all kinds of havoc to my stressed morning brain! Take him on a flight for Thors sake!" I look behind him to see Toothless stealing from a barrel of fish. Now, I don't think, is a good time to be telling him that Toothless' havoc has arrived in town.

"And two?" I ask.

"And 2) I know you're seventeen but that does NOT mean that you can wake up at the crack of dawn to go and kiss your girlfriend! You're setting a bad example and as the chiefs son I expect better of you! Now go and take Toothless for a flight before he does my head in!" He turns on his heel and storms of.

He. Just. Called. Astrid. My. Girlfriend.

"Well that went down like a treat!" I say trying to cover up his words, my eyes still glued to my father's retreating form.

"It sure did." Astrid answers, smirking slightly. "I guess you better go get Toothless before he eats the whole of Berks fish supply."

"You're right about that. I'll see you later." Holding on to my lucky string I peck Astrid on the cheek before racing off to get Toothless; my spirits soaring high.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Free. That is the only word to describe being up here. In the sky flying through the clouds that's swirl around you. You feel invincible. Flying never fails to take my breath away. I lay back; the clouds floating past; the suns reflections painting them different colours: Scarlet read, amber orange, buttercup yellow, emerald greens, a sapphire blue, a dusky indigo and a violet petal.

Toothless' warble brings me back into reality. "I know bud. We should get back soon." Toothless is like my clock. He always knows when it's time to get back and however much he hates ending a flight he always warns me when we've been out for too long. Mainly so I don't freeze to death up here. Even with leather gloves that go up to my elbows, my hands still get so cold I can barely move sometimes.

Sitting up I switch Toothless' tail and we swoop down out of the clouds and glide along the surface of the water. I smile as the cool spray refreshes my face. Then I regret flying so close to the water when it starts to freeze in icy droplets on my skin- I have to make a flight prof helmet at some point. Especially while flying at speeds like this.

The sun is already high in the sky when we land in the village square. Villagers are busy going about their business. I can't see Astrid anywhere. Oh well, I'll find her later. I see my father talking to Gobber across the square and start toward the blacksmiths store; my head full of ideas for a helmet. It will have to be water prof- that's for certain. And tight fitting- It can't fall off while I'm high in the sky.

"Where have you been Hiccup!" I hear Gobber shouting inches from my ear as I reach the door.

"Ahh! Do you have to be so loud?!" I yell back.

Gobber shrugs. "Well, where have you been? Your father's been looking for you all morning."

I raise my eyebrows at my dad who's standing just behind Gobber looking at me with a half angry half fed-up expression. "Really? Well it can't have been all morning because I distinctly remember him saying 'go and take Toothless for a flight before he does my head in.'"

"You know what I mean Hiccup. By flight I mean a few laps around the island to quieten your dragon down." He says.

"I guess our meanings of 'flight' are very different."

He sighs. "Yes they are." Then he smiles. "I got something to show you Hiccup."

"Er, you have?"

He beckons me further into Gobber's sea. I stand there for a moment and am just about to follow him when her voice, full of utter panic, storms into my ear.

"Hiccup!" I whip my head round and race back out the store. She's running toward me; tears coating her face; my drop of heaven.

I wrap my arms around her as she reaches me; with no thought to the fact that I'm hugging Astrid Hofferson; actually hugging her. "Shh, shh. What is it? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" Just the thought of someone touching Astrid makes my head boil up with rage and brings the memories swooping back to my present to haunt me again.

"It's Stormfly." She sobs into my chest.

"What happened, did she get hurt?"

Astrid shakes her head. She never cries- what could have happened to make her so traumatized? My fingers find their way to Astrid's soft golden braid. I turn my head round to see my father staring down at me with a quizzical look. I shake my head in bewilderment and turn back to Astrid, out the corner of my eye I see a few villagers eyeing each-other and looking at me and Astrid, some with mild concern others with worry. I try to ignore the audience.

I pull back from her- however much it pains me- and rest my hands on her shoulders. She lifts her tear stained face and her sapphire eyes entwine with my own.

"What happened?" I ask almost in a whisper.

Astrid sniffs and I brush the fresh tears from her face.

"I was just feeding Stormfly when-," She stops for a second.

"When?" I ask again, trying to keep my words gentle and not press her with my desire to know what had happened to make Astrid so distressed and what had happened to Stormfly.

"They came."

"Who came Astrid? Who were they?"

"Berserkers." She whispers.

**Oh no! Berserkers! Yes my friends we are getting straight to the drama! And Dagur and evilness! Oh my god evilness is a word! A red squiggly line didn't come up! I actually never knew evilness was a word. Well you know what they say- you learn something new every day. Don't forget to review! Was the Hicstrid ok?**


	2. Chapter 2- Missing

Heyyyyyy! How are ye all? Sorry this chapter is a day late- I've been busy writing history essays and trying (and failing) to learn my German speaking for an assessment I have on Tuesday (lucky me!;) Anyway onwards and upwards to chapter 2….

Chapter 2- Missing

My brain jams for a second as the reality of what Astrid just said sinks in: Berserkers here; on Berk. Dagur is back? No, this isn't possible. I can't return to the nightmares for real. Not again.

"What do you mean Berserkers?" My voice sounds wildly urgent and has lost its gentle touch.

"They came and took her. I, I couldn't do anything about it. They came out of nowhere and they put a knife at my neck so I couldn't save her. They took her Hiccup; they took my girl." Fresh tears are falling down her face and I stroke them away with my thumb trying my best to keep my hands from visibly shaking.

"It's ok we'll get her back, I promise." I then say something that's been nagging in the back of my head since she mentioned the Berserkers. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No. That's what I don't get. Apart from putting the knife against my neck to stop me from getting to Stormfly and saving her they didn't touch me. They didn't speak they just took her and I couldn't do anything." I frown; it isn't like Dagur to refuse a hostage when it's within his reach. I just don't get it. I can see her forcing the tears to stay back so I pull her into me and just hold her. I don't know how long we stay there; my arms wrapped in a protective bubble around my feisty angel. But eventually I feel my father's hand resting gently on my shoulder.

I twist my head round. "I think it's time we found out what's going on." I nod my head and, taking Astrid's hand, follow him out of reach from the prying eyes of the villagers in the square.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a certain mountain on Berk that looks over practically the whole island and most of the sea. It's at Berk's peak and the views are stunning. You can see everything from miniature Berkians wandering around the village- dolls house size- to the dragons and birds flying around the island and sweeping across the ocean of trees.

We promptly fly up to the peak of the mountain but are disappointed when we get there.

"I can't see a thing but the usual." I hear my father say behind me.

My hand is still entwined with Astrid's and I give it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezes back; result! "It's ok- we'll find her; the Berserkers can't have gone far. How long ago did they take her?"

"As soon as they left I went to find you so only a few minutes." Astrid answers, biting on her lip.

"I don't understand. There's not even a ship out there." I say my eyes desperately searching for something in the wilderness but all I see is a clear ocean and the occasional dragon or bird soaring across the forest.

"They could be hidden in one of the coves or have gone down to hide out in the caves until darkness when Dagur can collect them safely. You didn't see Dagur did you?" My father turns to Astrid and she shakes her head.

"Just the Berserkers."

"Me and Toothless will go down into the caves and have a look." I say. "It'll be easier as Toothless can see in the dark like he can in the day."

They both nod at me; serious worry drawn upon their faces. "Come on Astrid; we'll go and get out a search party to take a look around the coves and beaches." Astrid nods at my father but I can see her eyes clouding up with worry. I put my hands on her shoulders and force her to look into my eyes.

"We will find her- I promise." She nods again and I climb on Toothless' back. "Smile," She gives a weak smile as I turn and disappear down the mountain.

I shake my head- this can't be possible. A fuzzy image resurfaces to the front of my head- _Good luck Hiccup._ Dagur has had a plan all along. I've just been too blind to face the truth; he isn't gone and won't be gone until I face him.

We glide along the surface of the trees then abruptly take a sharp turn into the caves. I'm instantly engulfed in darkness. I force myself to concentrate, beat back the memories threatening to remerge, and place my hand on Toothless' snout. "Go find them buddy.' He immediately shoots off into the ocean of black- sending out a sonic sound as he goes; searching for the man who gave me scars on my heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's dark when I get back and cold enough to freeze. My brain feels like its plummeted one thousand metres- there was nothing in the cave at all. Not even a trace. I swoop in through my bedroom window and slip off Toothless' back. Without a second glance my way he's padding across the room to his wooden 'bed,' curling himself into a ball and closing his eyes. What a way to make a man feel guilty. I sigh and tiptoe my way downstairs. I can almost smell the worry in the air as my eyes reveal at least half of Berk's council, the whole dragon academy and my father, sitting in random places around the main room; no one is talking and many have their heads in their hands. Astrid looks up as I make my way unsteadily down the uneven steps.

"Hiccup!" Before I can process a single thought her arms are around my neck and I'm stumbling backwards.

"Waahhh! Careful Astrid!"

"Sorry. We're just so worried."

Astrid worried? I always disappear- usually without any notice; why was this time any different? I frown. "I told you I was going to look through the caves- there are a lot on Berk, it's not an easy thing to do in a few seconds."

"No it's not just that, it's cause of something else." Astrid turns to look at my father who has a grave look on his slowly crinkling face.

"Everyone's dragons have been taken Hiccup. There isn't a single one left on Berk anymore. Dagur came while most of the island was searching for Astrid's dragon. The whole army took the whole lot of our dragons. We tried to fight them off but the armada was to strong- we didn't even see him coming from the watch towers. But Toothless is the only dragon we've got."

For a moment I'm stunned into silence. Dagur has all the dragons? Wait, he can't train the dragons can he? What if he's building an army? Then in dawns on me- we're completely unprotected without our dragons. "He's going to take Berk while we have no defence." I whisper to myself oblivious of the fact I'd spoken out aloud.

"What?" I hear Astrid say.

"Huh?"

"You said something."

"Dagur's going to take Berk while we have no defence. We're defenceless without the dragons, right? Dagur has taken everything we live for away from us." I bite down hard on my lip, my head working overtime, until the taste of blood swirls around my tongue; I barley realise.

"Everything _you _live for Hiccup. Besides you still have toothless; he counts for the strength of at least five dragons right?" She says softly.

"Yeah I guess."

"I think we should collect all the weapons we have from the armoury and if he attacks we'll fight like our ancestors did before us. We've fought the Berserkers before without dragons. I mean we didn't exactly walk away unharmed but we still won." My father says, standing up.

"And how many survived those attacks dad?" I ask solidly.

"Bout half," Gobber chips in.

I sigh and shake my head. Dagur is just too clever.

"Alright you lot," my father started, addressing the council. "I want two of you to keep a close look out for Dagur and his armada. The rest of you go and get some rest."

The council instantly obeys orders and walks with set purpose into the chilly night air, leaving me, Gobber, my dad and Berk's dragon academy. "You kids should get some rest to, and you Gobber." My father says addressing the rest of our audience. They made their way to the door, Astrid turning round to peck me on the cheek before swiftly retreating and closing the door- as quite as a mouse- behind them. Leaving me to ponder over the fact that Astrid had been unusually close to me today. Why?

**Oooo! Astrid's been doing a lot of hugging and kissing and holding Hiccups hand today… Do I sense some love in the air? Aww! I love Hicstrid!:) Anyway don't forget to review:)**


	3. Chapter 3- Girls

**Hallo! Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing and following and etc. It really means a lot;) Anyway onto Girls…**

Chapter 3- Girls

I woke up with a jolt. My wavy hair plastered to my face. The sheets wrapped around my legs- shaking. My eyes shot across to where Toothless lay- curled up in his sleep; safe- the memories from the dream still fresh in my mind. He was ok. I was ok. I lay back on my pillows with a sigh. Dagur wasn't going to get Toothless again; I would make extra sure of that. My thoughts drifted once more to Astrid. Is she ok without Stormfly's guarding presence? How is everyone else on Berk coping without their dragons? Even Skull crusher had been taken- the chiefs dragon. How on Earth can Dagur pull off these things? And if he can get the dragons when they're in our clutches who knows what he can get while we don't have them. Just the thought makes my head burn up with haunting scenarios. I close my eyes; only revealing the terrifying darkness once more. I let them shoot open- what use is it going to sleep when all I'm going to get in return is nightmares?

Once again my thoughts drift to the feisty girl who I've forever had a crush on. I thought of how terrified she was when she came running to me this morning. Well yesterday morning now. She hadn't gone running to her mother. No, she'd come to me. Was that just because I knew a lot about Berserkers? Was it because of my experience with Dagur? Her parents probably know more. Was it just because I was closest? But I was the other side of the village. Was there another reason? Of course Astrid isn't bothered about me. She just kisses me for fun, right? And they're just little kisses and don't happen often. But she's never kissed anyone but me. Does she actually like me? Like really like me? I mean yesterday was the biggest and longest kiss ever. It was amazing. It felt real. Was she just playing around? Of course Astrid doesn't play around. So does that mean she likes me? But she almost killed me about the axe. She was just angry though, right? I mean I'd be kind of sad to…

I thought back to when Dagur had left the great hall six months ago; when Astrid had been lying there in my arms- dying- I'd told Astrid I'd loved her then- she'd never talked about it since and neither had I. But since she'd woken up after Dagur had stabbed her we've been slightly closer. More pecks on the lips and small flirty remarks but nothing like yesterday. What did it mean?

I shake my head and sigh, turning over. This was all too confusing. Why can't life just be simple? Why can't girls just be simple?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have an idea," Astrid announces later that morning in the dragon academy.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Snotlout asks.

Astrid glared at him, "I was about to 'elaborate' before you interrupted."

"So are you gonna elaborate?" Ruff asks.

Astrid just throws her axe in Ruffs direction and I smile, "Any reason why you're smiling Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd." Oh no.

"Erm… no reason. Just er… good shot." I stumble and to my surprise Astrid just shakes her head and gives a half smile before turning back toward the group. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Unfortunately, she hadn't barged into me- like yesterday when I got back- to give me a hug earlier when I walked into the academy. Was yesterday just a one off? I sigh.

"Why don't we pack up some supplies and go to Outcast Island ourselves. Quicker, faster and a lot simpler"

"WHAT!?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Good plan Astrid- reckless as usual."

"We wouldn't seven have a CHANCE of surviving if they attacked us!"

"What?" Astrid asks.

I haven't said anything, but I know from the way Astrid's face turns from hard to soft when she turns and sees my face that I've visibly paled. "You ok Hiccup?"

"Yeah I'm good. I think it's a good idea. We've been there before so we know the place quite well too and can find our way around- maybe we can rescue the dragons." I swallow hard felling my heart beat speeding up with every word I say. Go back. What if Dagur takes Astrid? What if he catches us? What if he steals my heart again? I couldn't handle it. I know I couldn't. Yet I know the place best.

She frowns in mild concern but turns back to the group. "So guys, now you've heard Hiccups say, what do you think?"

"It would be pretty awesome I guess." Ruff says.

"Yeah- we can be like the spies!" Tuff says sinisterly wiggling his hands around to, I think, cause some sort of theoretical effect. It doesn't work.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruff yells.

"Oh here we go." I hear Astrid murmur from the side of me. I shake my head and have the urge to face palm as we watch the fight unfold.

"I'm being a spy idiot! What do you think I was doing!?" Tuff responded just as loudly.

"That is NOT what a spy does!"

"Er, yeah it is."

"That's just stupid- you look like a demented yaks fur!"

"HEY!"

Now they're rolling around on the floor punching and kicking each other like out of control dragons. Well, I guess they _are_ out of control dragon riders, right?

"Anyway- Fish what do you think?"

"Erm," Fishlegs had his eyes glued to Ruffs fighting form.

"FISH!"

"What? Oh, sorry Astrid." He pulls his eyes away from Ruff as if it pains him to do so- I grin: Fishlegs and Ruffnut? "Erm, won't it be dangerous?"

"Like anything we do isn't dangerous." Snotlout drawls.

We glare at him.

"Well it's true!"

Astrid sighs. "Right, Those in favour of going in to rescue the dragons raise your hand."

"What about my dad." I whisper in her ear.

She looks at me biting her bottom lip like she does when she's worried.

"We'll just have to keep it a secret- and go tonight while it's dark; then we'll be more undercover at Outcast Island as well."

I give her a curt nod and raise my hand- she smiles.

"I'm in!" Snotlout yells.

"RUFF, TUFF!" Pausing their fight for a moment they turn to us. "You in?" Astrid asks.

"We're all for it!" Ruff shouts.

"Hey, you stole my line!"

"It was MY line…"

"Fishlegs?"

"I suppose, if everyone else wants to, I'm fine with it."

"Great!" Astrid says. "Meet at the edge of the forest at midnight. Don't forget."

"Are we all going to go on Toothless?" I ask, turning to Astrid as the others troop out the academy.

"I guess we'll have to. Unless we stop of on Dragon Island on the way and pick up a few there."

"That's sounds like a good idea." The academy is empty except for the two of us.

"Hiccup," Astrid starts attentively as I turn to go.

"Yeah," I swivel back to face her.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? You know going back with Dagur there."

"I'll have to go back sometime or face him sometime. I may as well go now."

"Okay." She smiles then brushes past me as she leaves; her hands cascading along my own.

**Haven't they learned **_**anything? **_**Do not disappear or go off by yourselves. Tut tut tut. **

**Anyhow, how was Hiccups thoughts at the start? Was it ok or have I got it all completely wrong? The thing is I don't exactly live inside a boy's head so I kind of don't know how Hiccup would be feeling. Did I get it write all my boy readers? If I have any boy readers;)**

**Don't forget to review!:) **


	4. Chapter 4- Now What?

**Hey! I, for once, can't think of anything to say until you've finished reading the chapter so…. **

Chapter 4- Now what?

There isn't a cloud in sight as I stroll. The moon is full; it shines down on us like the sun; lighting everything its wild arms can reach. The 'clunk' of my prosthetic isn't the only sound that fills the night. Bats screech; making Toothless cock his head and listen with a strange intensity. Mice patter along the thick undergrowth as we make our way toward the edge of the forest.

"Now we just wait for the rest- who'll be late as usual I suppose." I sigh leaning back against a tree. That's when I feel it: The axe. The sharp edge slides around my throat and I freeze. Toothless is laid down with his eyes shut- resting- a few metres away; blind to the fact that his owner has an axe against his throat. Then the whisper came.

"And when have I ever been late Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

I relax- but only slightly. It isn't Dagur or a Berserker. But it _is_ Astrid Hofferson. The axe is still around my throat; keeping me frozen. I gulp. "I meant the twins and Snotlout and maybe Fishlegs cause its night time." I whisper back.

"So the twins, Snotlout, and maybe Fishlegs are the 'rest', are they? Where am I in your pack of friends Hiccup?" She mocks.

The axe is still around my throat- I can't even see her! She is just behind me and I can't turn around without getting my throat sliced off! "Erm, no; but I was just referring to most of you… I mean I knew you'd be here… Cause I saw you so I knew you were here and was referring to the rest."

"You are such a bad liar Hiccup. You didn't even look up and I was in the top of the tree so you couldn't have seen me." Her breath tickled against my ear and I shivered; half in delight at having her so close.

"Guys! Are you there?" Fishlegs terrified whisper loomed from within the trees.

The axe slithers from round my throat. I exhale quickly- oh you idiot! Why did I lie? It was a rubbish lie anyway. _I saw you: _I curse myself under my breath.I guess I'll never get a kiss like the one she gave me yesterday. Sucks.

"Ahh!" I yelp and stumble back as Astrid summersaults over my shoulder and lands with a perfect stature. She bites her lip hard- fighting back a laugh. I deadpan; it only makes her laugh more.

"Oh few- here you are! I was so scared and I couldn't find you and-"

"It's Ok Fishlegs- we're here now." I said turning to face him- he looked like translucent paper in the moon light.

He nodded his head quickly as a bat flew overhead and squeaked, rushing over to Toothless' side. "It's funny how afraid you can get when you're not protected by dragons." Astrid says softly.

"Yeah," I reply.

"We have ARRIVED!" Snotlout voice booms out from behind the trees.

"Shhhh!" I whisper as loud as I dare.

"What!" Tuff yells.

"Will you be quiet?! It's the middle of the night!"

"Right oh sorry. SORRY IF WE WOKE YOU BERK!"

"SHHHH!"

Tuff just pulled a comical expression. Astrid rolled her eyes and I face palmed.

"Yeah Tuffy shut it!"

Tuff instantly turned to Ruff, opening his mouth about to retort.

"Right everyone get on Toothless." I say quickly before the fight can commence therefore wake more of Berk up and in doing so; increase chances of getting caught. Thor I sound so much like Fishlegs when I say that. "I know it's a tight squeeze but I think we can all manage until we get to Dragon Island- then you can quickly grab a dragon and we can travel to Out Cast Island easier." They nodded in agreement; Ruff and Tuff a bit too vigorously for my taste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's almost pitch- black when we land. The moon that had once shone down on us now lurks behind coming clouds. We all have newly trained dragons by our side (well, all accept me who has Toothless.) so at least we'll have something to defend ourselves if we get caught up. Which I think is most likely to happen; unfortunately. I glide off Toothless and join the others on the rocky ground.

"Where do we go?" Snotlout's loud whisper burns through the silent night air.

"Dagur's base is this way." Astrid spoke so quietly I wondered if this was all just a dream. Or a nightmare.

Large boulders loom above us as we walk like mice through the spacious forest; edging nearer to Dagur's lair. Nearer to the torture chamber.

Nearer to the nightmares.

I shiver; trying so hard to push back those nightmares- the memories- trying so hard to forget. But it is impossible. I swallow hard as my breathing starts speeding up. I have to be brave. I flinch and jerk back when I feel her hand gently touching mine. "It's okay Hiccup. We're right here." I cling to her like a lifeline.

Our footsteps bring up dust as we step closer to the mountain I know holds the door that leads into Dagur's murderous lair. Then, in no time at all, we're in front of it. Large iron and smothered in vines the revolving barrier stands tall. This would lead to the maze of corridors and in the middle of the mysterious maze will be the 'Torture chamber': Standing tall in all its glory.

The barrier reflects with haunting memories; the key to unlocking my broken past. I frown; there aren't any guards. For a moment I feel uneasy, why would Dagur not have any guards out? But then again, he is a cocky jerk.

I take a deep breath and steady myself- clutching to Astrid like she is an anchor.

"This should lead down to… to Dagur's prisons."

I can feel Astrid's eyes studying my own; trying to fight her way in- trying to find the key to unlock the secret which holds only the memories of what Dagur did to me. I've never told anyone. Not even Toothless. And it's not like he can break a secret. It was the one piece of information that was mine and Dagur's. Oh the secrets we share.

Astrid's hand starts shaking in my own and I'm reminded once again that she's been with Dagur too. She could have been tortured as well. She has her secrets too. Just the thought of Dagur hurting my… my friend makes my heart burn with anger and sends rage boiling inside my head.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I hear Snotlout say- snapping me out of my dreamlike memories.

"Yeah, let's go in." I say, trying to put on the bravest face I can.

Placing my hand on the rust that coats the decaying door knob I give it a turn. I close my eyes and hear it open with a creak. Once again something nags in the back of my mind- why would Dagur leave it open? I shake my head; if we are going to get out of here alive and with our dragons we need to concentrate and not get distracted by stupid thoughts. I open my eyes to reveal an all too familiar hall way lurking in front of us.

"Let's go." I hear Astrid whisper; a slight shake in her usually strong voice. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Our footsteps echo on the hard concrete floor and our breathing sounds so loud in the silence I'm scared it will attract attention. But it doesn't. Ruff and Tuff don't even comment. We navigate our way through the twists and turns, me and Astrid leading the way hands entwined. I turn a corner and there it is.

The Torture Chamber.

My gulp sounds like a drum beat in the silence.

"Is this it: 'The Torture Chamber'? Pah! Sounds like a game." Tuffnut's voice breaks the earie silence.

"To Dagur it is." I whisper my voice barely audible. Just saying his name sends bolts of lightning- full of fear- zipping down my spine.

"Let's go. The dragons could be in here- if not maybe in Dagur's training centre." I don't look to see if they nod in case I run. The urge to turn and run- to never look back is overwhelming. But I stay. And go forward instead. Anticipation working its way into my veins. Maybe we shouldn't have come. I take a few tentative steps forward. This was a bad idea. My dad doesn't know where we are. I'm a metre away from the stained crimson door. Why did we agree to this? How did I agree to this? My hand closes around the soot coated metal handle. I start to tremor. What if we get caught? What have I done? The door open easily- Why aren't there any locks? I've put the others in danger. I've Toothless in danger. I push the door open, it creaks horrifically. We should go back.

But it's too late.

Pain blooms at the side of my head. A scream fills the air. And I fade into oblivion.

**Oh no! I told you not to go but you didn't listen! I'm just so cruel 'wicked laugh!' **

'**Clears throat' anyway on that cheery note don't forget to review and warn me if I'm going off character or if something seems off or anything. Also just a quick thanks to Guest for you review on chapter 3- I'll work a bit more on Hiccup's character; I didn't even realise but now I think about it he is going slightly off character. **

**Thanks reading!:)**


	5. Chapter 5- Last Goodbye

**Hi guys! Sorry about the late update I got kind of side-tracked with Christmas and all (And all my new books!:) Anyways onto Hiccup's last Goodbye… **

Chapter 5- Last Goodbye

A rock that felt like the size of Jupiter crashes into the side of my skull. I groan. Where am I? Then it hits me. My eyes shoot open in fear. And sure enough I am once again strapped to a chair in the middle of the torture chamber. I start shaking. The only difference in the chamber is the chair. It is cold and crafted from strong metal. And the chains that grip my wrists are drilled into the chair. Leaving me completely stuck. I try to shift my body but the grip on my form is to strong. Even a Nightfury would struggle to release the chains. My eyes flitter nervously around the room until they fall upon a grill like metal frame that slowly turns blue as it heated over the burning flames. I gasp as a certain memory full with pain and suffering surfaced to the front of my head…

_I felt myself being dragged upward and slammed against scalding metal. I screamed through gritted teeth once more- my voice hoarse and foreign. _

_Pain._

_Torment._

_Scorching heat. _

I gasp and blink multiple times begging the pain that feels so real in my mind to stop. _No. _I take a few deep breaths and force myself to push the memory to the back of my mind. Just the thought of going through that torture again is enough to splinter my heart.

Where are the others?

Why had we agreed to come here? What were we thinking? Now we're all stuck. What is Dagur going to do to us? It's no longer a question of 'what if' but a question of 'what' and 'how'. The pounding in my head only increases the more I think about it.

The door bounces open and I jump, my eyes shooting to the figure in the doorway. Dagur the deranged stands, his head held high, weapons dangling from his large form and metal armour. He flashes me a smile revealing rows of perfect white teeth. I bite my lip and try pitifully to stop shaking.

"You're probably wondering," he starts as he saunters further into the room; Savage trailing after him. But no Berserkers- I would have pondered over where Dagur's army was had Dagur not been advancing at an alarming pace closer to my trapped body. "Why on Earth I would take your dragons when I don't know how to train them or use them." Only a slight release of pressure reliefs itself from my head at that piece of information: So Dagur doesn't know how to train Dragons.

"And it's really all thanks to you that I have created a master plan to rule over Berk." Now I frown. How would I have helped Dagur? He smirks. "Oh Hiccup don't you remember? You gave me the key to taking Berk over in that hall six months ago: 'you're never going to beat us with our dragons'. The words that came from your very stupid mouth were the key to my power. Is the key." Dagur shakes his head. "Careful what words you let slip Hiccup."

I gasp involuntary; remembering saying those exact words. Seeing Dagur's eyes light up, if only for a second, wondering what it all meant; Dagur leaving the hall without a second glance. Not even when his enemy was so vulnerable it was unreal. His words- _good luck Hiccup!_ He'd had a plan in his head from the moment those words tumbled into uncharted waters; depriving us of our protective cover. Leaving us helpless.

Dagur's eyes glow red. "Now that we have your dragons and Toothless and you and your precious friends- we can take over Berk." His eyes only become colder as a long knife is released out from his belt and slides under my throat threateningly. "And you, _brother_, will have nothing. You will be utterly broken." _No_. _Not again. Please not again. Not for real. This can't be happening. _ Just Dagur's words seemed to send weight after weight slamming down on my heart. His next words can only send daggers soaring through its centre.

"Get ready to reopen the wounds."

Dagur is about to shatter my heart and crumble my world. Again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Savage's grip on my wrist feels unreal. Perhaps it's because my wrists have gone numb from the pressure. Where are we going? Savage had just taken me from the torture chamber- don't get me wrong it was like walking into heaven leaving that room but the gnawing feeling in my stomach only made me think we weren't going anywhere prettier. His mouldy fingernails dig into the tender skin causing me to grit my teeth in order to stop myself from wincing.

Not breaking his vice like grip, Savage barges through the cold metal slammer and out into the grey breeze. I shiver. Savage smirks at me then he shakes his head. "Oh don't you worry Hiccup we'll have something to make your bones tremor and splinter soon." My heart turns cold in fear and I stiffen. Savage propels me down toward the docks; past the decaying tress and immense boulders. Now what were they going to do? Drown me? Torture me in water? Drown Astrid? I gasp and stall in shock. "Keep moving you idiot!" They were going to drown Astrid? No they wouldn't they'd want to see me watching her in pain first. I shudder. I've put all my friends in so much danger; every one I'm close to is in danger. I've done this to them all. From the moment I revealed the truth to Dagur about dragons and threatened him two years ago on a clear night on Dragon Island I have put everyone I know in danger. Of torture and pain and death.

"Move!" I got my brain to tell my feet to step forward and I slowly shuffled toward the docks. Fear and nausea cooking inside me. The gravel like mud soon turns to mouldy wooden planks under my feet. We round a corner and my eyes instantly find her narrow form; chained to the cliff- a metre off the ground- Astrid: Surrounded by my dragon riders. The chains which tie them to the mountain side cutting through their own wrists. Her dazzling blue eyes lock on my own and I feel stronger. I have to protect her. I have to protect them all. It's my duty.

"You like my art work Hiccup? I find it quite stunning." Dagur's voice radiates from behind me. "Of course it'll look much better once they're decayed and turned to bone. Then we'll crush them. Just like we'll crush you." _Ignore him_, I tell myself. He won't do that- it would be a waste. If it's one thing I know about Dagur is that he never wastes a soul. Ever. I feel the coldness of sharp metal against my skin. But this isn't Astrid's axe playing around anymore: it's real.

"How does that sound Hiccup?" Dagur's electrifying whisper penetrates my ear but I keep my eyes glued to my team; as if I can draw strength from their paralysed chained bodies; eyes wild with fear- all of them locked on me. "Your friends dying all because of _you_."

"_Me_? Aren't you going to be the one who lets them starve? So technically Dagur _you're_ actually going to be the one who's at fault." A low growl fills Dagur's throat at my sarcastic words and I flinch as the coldness of Dagur's dagger scrapes across my exposed shoulder blade. I feel Dagur turn behind me- hear him click his fingers at something; I try to turn but Savage's grip forces me to keep my eyes upon my friends.

That's when Fishlegs eyes widen- looking at something behind me. Then the tears well up in Astrid eyes. Ruff and Tuff look like they would gasp had their mouths not been gagged. Snotlout just stares in utter shock. I hear Dagur sniggering in my ear. I don't even want to turn round any more. But of course I have no choice. Savage grips my shoulders and abruptly spins me round. I close my eyes. But it's the nightfury's howl that forces them to open.

The last I see of Toothless is his head submerging into the icy depths of the ocean.

History was repeating itself.

**I know you guys might be thinking- 'come on you've already done all of this! Can we have a different plot please?' But never fear for a plot twist is only a few chapters away;)**

**Don't forget to review! And a late MERRY CHRISTMAS for last Thursday;P **


	6. Chapter 6- Nothing

**Been as this chapter is tiny weeny I thought I'll give you it now and have a larger chapter for the regular upload. Also I read this set of books recently called Fallen and think I might start a fanfic about it however I won't be able to do as many regular uploads on this story/series as unfortunately I'm not 'mega- writer.' If any of you have read Fallen please let me know- I'd love to hear your thoughts;)**

Chapter 6- Nothing…

Numb. Like before. Although this time it really is real. Pain. Everywhere. My head. My heart. It is torture. I don't feel alive. I don't even feel any hope. It's all gone. Just fear. It's all that's left. How am I supposed to stay strong? It happened once. Now it's happened again. Why? What did I do wrong? What happened?

Her scream fills the air. Agonized. Bloodcurdling. I doubt she's aware she's making the noise. She calls my name. But I barely hear. Laughter swarms through my heart. Evil. No light. No hope. Shattered. I can't even see. Everything is black. I am falling into nothing. Just hearing things; strange sounds and yells. I wish I could end it. I wish I was dead. I'd rather die than stay alive. Cold hot pain bursts through my body. Am I screaming? Is she screaming? Am I alive? It hurts. But I don't know what. Nothing makes sense. My senses clear enough after a while to make out what she's saying.

"Hiccup! Help! Do something please! Say something!"

Then her crystal eyes are engulfed by the monsters.

**Oh no! I am leaving you guys so confused- It's just cause I'm so nice- you don't have to thank me;P Don't forget to review!:D And let me know what you think about me writing a series about Fallen- and if you haven't read Fallen I demanded you to read them. They're by Lauren Kate and are AMAZING and HEAVENLY- literally- and SPECTACULAR and HEARTBREAKING and SOUL WRENCHING and yeah you get the gist;)**


	7. Chapter 7- Amelia

**Hallo my lovely readers!;)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!:D **

**I don't know if any of you guys know but I've started a new fanfiction based on a series called 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate (if any of you guys haven't read them I recommend you do: they're AMAZING!) Anyway just thought I'd let you guys know. **

**However this may kind of be bad for you guys- if you're not interested in Fallen- because I won't be able to upload for this fanfic two times a week- I can try for the moment- but I've got school again next week and loads of other stuff going on so I just don't think I'll be able to keep up with it all so I'm going to try and get a Dagur's Secret chapter up every Wednesday and a Lost Island (Fallen fanfic) up every Sunday/ Saturday. Let me know if that's okay.**

Chapter 7- Amelia

I almost let my breath go when the frigid Daggers pierce my skin. But I hold it. The chains around my wrists do little to help me swim. I am drowning. And Hiccup did nothing. I don't understand. What on Earth happened when Dagur stole him away after drowning Toothless? Did he even hear my cries to get through to him? I doubt it. His glazed eyes would haunt me forever. I blink away my distraction. I am in freezing waters; drowning, and am pondering over Hiccup. What in Thors name?

I try to kick my legs but the chains around them only cause me to spin in summersaults. I am going to die. There's no way out of drowning. The water encasing me becomes ragged and I tilt my eyes toward the culprit. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs are tied together; their own weight pulling them down after me. My lungs burn for air but I can't reach it. My eyes flitter around the ocean- nothing. Not a rock- not a fish. Nothing to help me free myself. My heart aches for Hiccup. When I die- now- what will he do? Will he die with me in his own world? Or avenge his team? I thrash around in the murky darkness- freezing needles jabbing through my skin.

I think home. My mother- Is she wondering where we are. My eyes wonder to the light above me. She'll be awake. I wish for Berk to save me. I wish for Hiccup to be my hero again. My vision blurs and my lungs scream for air. The last bubbles float to the surface. Strong hands grip my arms.

Then everything goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes shoot open. But I'm not in a cell. Or tied to a mountain side. Or in the bottom of a ship. I'm in a bed. My eyes flitter around the room that surrounds me. Jars of jam lie on rickety shelves. A large table stands in the centre of a wooden room, a woven rug lying beneath its sturdy legs. A wooden door with no latch poised shut at one end of the room. Lilac laced curtains obscure a window from view and a cosy fire, coals smouldering, stands strong under a cobblestone mantle place; an oval mirror- carved with angel's wings- above it. I stare at my worn reflection. My skin is so pale it looks like freshly fallen snow.

"Hello?" I call out my throat raw and scratchy. Where on Earth am I? The word rescue crosses over my mind yet I know this isn't a house on Berk. It's more like a cottage. The word witch also crosses my mind but this time I push it back. There are no such things as witches.

I jump, startled, when the door bursts open but relax instantly and place a scowl across my face when Snotlout barges through the door. He sees me, winks in an attempt to be flirtatious, then calls out behind him. "SHE'S AWAKE!"

I prop myself up and peer out behind him but only see a glimpse of a lush green meadow- smothered in flowers- before Fishlegs and the twins tumble out behind him and-

"TOOTHLESS!" I yell leaping out of the bed and scrambling over to the startled night fury. Bounding over to me he knocks me flat on my back before nuzzling into me and licking my face. I lean back in disgust: He is alive! Whoever saved us must have saved Toothless as well! Toothless sits up quivering in his excitement. My lips stretch up in a smile. If only Hiccup were here_; Hiccup_. The smile falters as Hiccup's misty eyes cross my mind.

Then she walks in.

A lilac dress flows down her curvy body. Her tanned skin catches in the sunlight that flows in through the door- her lips burn a deep red; like blood. Her charcoal hair flows gracefully down her back as her cool yet unnervingly beautiful hazel eyes fall down on me.

"Who are you?" I whisper- half in awe at this… person.

"She won't tell us either: Apsaluitly adamant that she tells us when we're 'all together.' Pah! Well she's awake now so give us the stupid evidence we need to know we can trust you!" Tuffnut says directly to the figure in the doorway. Well yells, but to Tuffnut I guess it counts as merely speaking in a normal levelled voice. I frown in confusion- why does Tuff _never_ make any sense at all? "Although I must say your strawberries are the tip of the iceberg and I always trust a strawberry farmer." He laughs stupidly. The rest of us just look at him with a deadpan. "What? Her strawberries _are _the tip of the ice berg! Who knew the person who rescued us would be a strawberry farmer. Ha!"

I just sigh and turn back to the hazel eyed woman, distress coating my usually clam voice of sarcastic reason. "Who are you? How long have I been asleep? Where are we? Do you know what Dagur's doing to Hiccup? What happened?"

She smiles; a hint of mischievous manner stretching across her face. A snake slides down my spine and I get the feeling she isn't as trustworthy as she's making out to be. "Sit down, please." We all slip into the chairs surrounding the oak table.

"My name is Amelia. You've been asleep for roughly a day since Dagur threw you into the ocean and tried to drown you. We are a few miles of ocean from Outcast Island on my own Island. I pulled you and your friends out of the ocean a few minutes after Dagur threw you in- I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner but if Dagur had seen me near that Island there would be some serious trouble. Thankfully the mists concealed his view and, well, let's just say he has a knack of doing something and then turning away; the threads still loose."

My head starts to pound as my brain tries to process this information. So she did rescue us. And we weren't that far from Hiccup and Outcast Island. "We have to save Hiccup and the other dragons- before it's too late." Toothless' ears prick up at the sound of his riders name and he trots over to me and rests his head in my lap.

"We may have a slight problem with that."

I raise my eyebrows. "And what would that problem be _Amelia?_" Her name tastes sour on my tongue.

"I'm Dagur's sister."

…

Don't forget to review!;)


	8. Chapter 8- Dagur's Secret

**Helloooo! Hope the new year is all going great for you- mine's not really any different to be honest;) The last chapter was from Astrid's point of view sorry I didn't tell you. This chapter starts in Stoick's point of view and then cuts to Astrid's point of view with Amelia talking- I know it's not really clear. Anyways…**

Chapter 8- Dagur's Secret

My head lifted as the door opened and Gobber climbed in through the door. My hopeful eyes locked on his sky blue orbs but one shake of his head told me enough.

"No sign of them. Any of them. I'm sorry Stoick. We can get the ships out and see if they're out there at all." Gobber's voice of reason drifted through one ear and out the other. I nodded.

"You don't think Dagur could have them do you Stoick?" This time Gobber's words didn't drift out the other ear.

"I hate to agree but he probably does." My voice came out flat and dead like.

"There's still hope Stoick."

"No, there isn't. We can try and grasp for hope but if Dagur has Hiccup and the dragons and Toothless and all the dragon riders. What do we have? I'll be lucky if I still have a family at all."

"You can't say that! You know Hiccup can pull through anything. He healed from last time didn't he? They all did. They're a bunch of strong kids Stoick. Don't lose hope." I cast my eyes downward.

"And what if they are dead Gobber? What then? What will I be? I can't run a village with nothing Gobber. I won't be a chief. I won't have hope. I won't have something to look forward to. I won't have anything to raise; no one to teach. I'll be a dead man long before I die."

"You've given up Stoick. And I thought you were a man of doing the impossible."

I sighed. "And what do you expect me to do Gobber?"

"Prepare your men for battle. Not just to regain your hope but to banish the Berserkers. Providing Dagur even has those kids. I expect you to ready the ships." He's silent for a moment. "I don't expect you to say it. I expect you to believe in it. I expect you to believe in your son Stoick. In your village. We're with you. And we always will be. Believe in that and find some hope. What would Hiccup think of you if you'd given up? Hiccup didn't give up last time. He fought till the end. Now it's your turn."

His words drill through my brain. What _would_ Hiccup think? What if he _is_ out there holding on and all I've done is given up on him? My own Father's words wound round my head. Something he taught me when I was young: A chief protects his own. I have to save Hiccup. I have to save them all.

I lift my head up like the chief I am. My eyes lock on Gobbers who's fixating me a stare so proud and full of hope I can only return his stare.

"Ready the ships."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house is stunned to silence for what feels like hours then Amelia explains:

"Before I was born Dagur was an only child. He was spoilt rotten by his father- my father- Oswald. Oswald gave him everything. Taught him everything. Dagur was the most intelligent being on Earth. He was a Megamind. That's what they used to call him: Dagur the Megamind genius. It was a good name full of hope and ambition. But my mother didn't want Dagur to become a genius. She said fame and brains became evil over time. Dagur despised her. Then he came up with the idea that it was his father's fault for his mother's hatred. He blamed my Father and they rivalled in hate for each other.

They I came along.

My Mother and Father were overjoyed. I suppose Dagur hated getting pushed aside even though everyone knew he deserved it. Dagur wanted to rule the world.

He wanted war.

So he killed my mother, one night, while my Father was at a secret council meeting. He slaughtered her. But he carried no shame in it. My Father abandoned him and good riddance too. He was sent to the other side of the village and told to be left alone. Forever. Of course leaving Dagur un- supervised was one of the greatest mistakes my Father made. Dagur could create his plans carefully unfold anything that would stop him from rising to power. When I was alone Dagur would come and catch me. He would beat and whip me till I bled. As revenge for my mother I guess. He wanted her to know, wherever he believed she was, that she wasn't there to protect me. I was young- innocent. But Dagur taught me something, he used to tell me this every time he hurt me: "Killing destroys the pain but Torture keeps it fresh." That is always buried in my heart. He tortured me to keep my pain fresh. But he tortured me to pay for my Mother's mistakes; to keep my Mothers pain fresh. But unlike Dagur I never made my mistake hating my mother for what she inflicted on me. That was her mistake and she couldn't have known. It was Dagur who ripped apart our family. And my Father's petting that shaped Dagur into a monster.

Once Dagur had finished with me after years and years of torture I had suffered mightily. He took over the village, banished my father and then banished me. I came here to this Island and have pondered over revenge for years. Growing stupid Strawberries and waiting for the opportune moment to strike and defeat Dagur. Take revenge on what he's done. Of what he did to my family."

**Was that twist okay? Or does my version of Dagurs past not work? Let me know what you think!:) **


	9. Chapter 9- Last Chance

**Only 2 chapter left to go now guys! Then there's the sequel's sequel… This chapter's is from Astrid's point of view and the bit in italic is from Hiccup's. It's quite a long one- why do I go short short short short LONG short short? It makes no sense!;)**

Chapter 9- Last Chance

We sit there; Stunned to silence until Toothless breaks it. He lets out a low whine in his throat and scratches at the door with his claws causing it to swing open revealing the flower covered meadow and strawberry farms in the distance.

"He's right." I say my voice becoming stronger with every word. "We have to go. We have to save Hiccup and Stormfly and Hookfang and everyone's dragons. Amelia's right: This is our chance to take revenge. Dagur's been tormenting us for years. Ever since he found out we trained dragons. We have to fight back- for real. We have to end it."

"I'm in!" Snotlout shouts pounding his fist in thin air.

"Sounds cool: As long as we use explosions." Tuff drawls.

"Yeah!" Ruff agrees.

"I miss Meatlug. And Dagur's the one who took Meatlug so… And we really need Hiccup back..." Fishlegs trails off nodding his head. Before he dies is left unspoken or is killed is left unspoken.

We all turn to Amelia. "This has to be planned very carefully. We only have my monstrous nightmare and toothless so the first thing to do is get the dragons. Then…" She smiles. "Let's go and avenge all the lives Dagur's ruined."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I don't want to open my eyes. I'm afraid of what I'll find. What horrors will Dagur have waiting for me this time? My head pounds and feel lifeless. I just want to be left alone. I just want a normal childhood. With normal teenager issues. Lying on my death bed- again- isn't one of them. The sound of a Berserkers gruff yelp still isn't enough to force me to open my eyes. Not even a bold shout that sounds so familiar it's like I'm dreaming. Not my name being called. No._

_It's the wet, sloppy lick across my face that forces my eyes to open._

"_Toothless…" My voice is a broken whisper yet his emerald orbs reflect in my own eyes. As if giving me life. He nuzzles his nose into the pit of my neck. I must be dead. He's dead and if he's here I must be dead to. It doesn't really upset me- I guess I've been expecting it. _

_Delicate hands wind their way through my hair. Her voice floats down. "Hiccup we have to get out of here. Hiccup, are you there? Can you hear me?" Now I'm definitely dead. I watched Astrid sink to the bottom of oblivion. There's no way she could be alive. I'm either dreaming or dead._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with him!?" I cry out in frustration. "Why isn't he moving? Why isn't he saying anything?"

"Relax Astrid. He's been through a lot it's most likely he's in some sort of hypnotisation or thinks he's dead or thinks he's in a dream." Fishlegs' words float mindlessly around my head.

Snotlout, The Twins and Amelia bound through the door- the entire population of Berks dragons stumbling in their wake. "WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" Snotlout yells from a top Hook Fang.

"Stormfly!" I screech as she bounds over to me. I breathe a laugh, nuzzling into her.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs' scream radiates through the air as Meatlug nocks him onto the floor smothering him with wet kisses.

Ruff and Tuff send a dust shattering explosion into the air. "Yahooo!"

"We aren't victorious yet. The Dragons just mean we're one step closer. No more, no less." Amelia's cold commanding voice fills the room breaking apart our reunions.

"For Thors sake shut up! Who cares that we're 'no more than one step closer' to being victorious. We've still achieved something. Stop being so negative." I spit turning away from Stormfly and Hiccup to face Amelia.

She glares at me. "Excuse me but as it so happens you would be at the bottom of the ocean if I hadn't saved you. So had it not been for me you would be dead. A simple thanks would be nice."

I scowl and turn back to Hiccup; trying to ignore the teams concerned glances to one another.

"Now let's go and get Dagur." Amelia says.

"What about Hiccup? He's hurt and we can't just leave him." Fishlegs asks quickly before I can even open my mouth. I give him a warm smile thankful that someone is on my side.

"If he's not going to come with us then leave him. We can come back to him later."

I bite the inside of my cheek in fury. "Well I'm staying with Hiccup."

"Suit yourself."

"I'll stay with Astrid." Fishlegs pipes up.

"No. We stay as team. Amelia, if you want to go and get Dagur then go. Hiccup's team stays as one." Snotlout speaks up. My eyes widen in shock- Snotlout turning away from a fight? From a fit girl? Working as a team? I smile and turn to Amelia smugly.

"Fine!" She storms out the room grabbing her Monstrous Nightmare as she goes. "Idiots" I hear her mutter before the iron door closes with an almighty crash.

"I never really liked her strawberries anyway." Tuff reasons.

"Thanks guys," an almost silent voice fills the room. I gasp and my eyes shoot to Hiccup. His eyes are open slightly but it's enough for me to see the emerald shining through.

"You're okay!" I breathe a laugh and throw my arms around him.

"Astrid careful…" Hiccup winces.

I leap back. "Oh I'm so sorry Hiccup. I just…" A tear drops out my eye and then they all come flooding out. I grasp Hiccup's hand which looks the most uninjured part of him and just stand and cry.

"Hey… Shhh. I'm okay," Hiccup wheezes quietly.

"No you're not! You're not okay. You're hurt and ruined and…" Hiccup's arm gently pushes me into his chest and I burry my head in the crook of his neck as he holds me; shushing me gently.

"You guys are so cute." I blink away my tears and scowl at Ruff. "Well you are!"

"We should… we should go." I take a few steady breaths. "Are you okay to stand?" I ask Hiccup sweeping his auburn hair back with my hand.

"I'm not sure. If I can get on Toothless though I should be fine." The weakness in his voice does little to diffuse my worry.

"Well we can try right?"

"Okay. Just hold on a minute; am I dead?"

"No. I swear on my life you are not dead."

"Well that's a relief." Hiccup sighs smiling slightly.

Over the next few minutes we manage to lift Hiccup up onto Toothless. He doesn't make a sound but I can tell his teeth are grinding together and he can't stop himself from wincing. His prosthetic is still attached but blood seeps onto the floor around us. By the time we have Hiccup seated comfortably on Toothless his face almost looks translucent. "You sure you can do this?"

"I need to make sure Dagur can't do this again and really kill you guys and Toothless. He's had his chances. We have to get him. There's no more waiting for a next time. Oh and who was the woman?"

So we tell him. How Amelia saved us and Dagur's past and how, while Snotlout, the twins and Amelia went and saved Berk's dragons, we found him. Then we told him that Amelia has gone to get Dagur.

Hiccup looks kind of sad after we've told him. "You know this Amelia sounds kind of evil too. I know she saved Toothless and you guys and all and that's a debt I'll never be able to repay but you don't think she could be just using us? To help her get revenge on Dagur."

"That thought's crossed my mind too." I reply softly.

"Let's go." Hiccup says although I frown at the sound of his voice. It's too weak. He's too unstable to fight. But I don't say a thing.

We jump on our dragons and steadily fly from the Torture Chamber; Berks dragons following us in a pack- a team. As one. We fly gracefully out of the doors, past the unconscious guards- Tuff and Ruff's doing- into the open air, staying low to the ground though so that Dagur won't spot us. I wonder what we'll do once we find Dagur. We'll have the whole Berserker army to fight- I know we have the dragons but with no riders would they be able to fight a full force army? What about Hiccup? I glance over at his unstable form: his eyes are glazed over and he's obviously shivering- even from a few metres away. He can't fight Dagur. He'll die. He just doesn't have the strength. Maybe we should just go home. We have Hiccup and the dragons back- isn't that all we need? I growl in fury- why does this happen? Why us? What's the point? Hasn't Dagur gained enough 'revenge' on Hiccup already? I'm just about to voice my thoughts about going home when…

"Chief?" We halt to a stop at my word.

"Hiccup!" Stoick gasps running over to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey dad…" Hiccup murmurs.

Stoick and Berk's army stand in front of us, at least fifty men weighed down with weapons. They look at us in confusion. So we tell them everything from the moment we decided to go to Outcast Island in the training centre to now.

"So this Amelia has gone to kill Dagur?" Gobber asks afterwards.

"Yup! Well that's what she said." Snotlout says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"We set off this morning from Berk, after searching the whole flipping Island for you, with the army and arrived here to find the docks empty. No guards at all." Gobber answers, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I don't blame him- what we did was stupid. And it was my idea.

"Yeah well that's cause we took all 'em guards down lads!" We stare at Snotlout. "Well we did; all on our onesies." I sigh and roll my eyes turning back to Stoick.

"Where's Dagur now?" Stoick asks.

I shrug. "No idea."

"Well let's go and find him then. We can fight him- we've got the dragons and the army. Everyone find your dragons and get in the air!" Stoick commands. The Berkians immediately rush to the mass of dragons hiding behind us to reunite with their own.

"Sir," I start.

"Yes Astrid."

I glance over at Hiccup. His face is entombed in Toothless' neck and Toothless keeps trying to turn around and face him. His hands are buried in his hair which catches the light setting an auburn glow shimmering through his wavy strands.

I slide off Stormfly and run over to Hiccup. He stirs when my hand cascades along his back. I hear Stoick's heavy foot falls behind me. "Hiccup, are you sure you're okay?"

"Uhuh." He hums from within his little cave.

I bite my lip and turn to Stoick. "Son, we can always leave you on the ship. Lily's there and she'll look after you."

Hiccup gives his head the most moderate shake. I sigh. "I'll keep an eye on him." I say quietly to Stoick as I return to Stormfly.

He nods. "Alright men! Let's go and end this battle once and for all!" A cheer rises up in the Berkians but my eyes rest on Hiccup's form. We take off into the sky and Hiccup does with us. His head rises slightly so he can see. I shake my head- stubborn Viking.

We fly across the Island until we see a commotion in the training centre. Swooping down we land comfortably in the stands next to the Berserkers. But they don't engage, so neither do we. Instead our eyes travel to the centre of the training centre.

Amelia stands across from Dagur. I notice the resemblance now: The cold green eyes, the charcoal hair- Dagur's slightly browner, and the same strong build. Both carry a sword. A single sword. That's when I realise this is an agreed battle. Between just the two of them. I recognise the formation from battle books I've read: the two candidates- Dagur and Amelia- fight until one opponent dies. They fight to the death. The victor gets whatever the opponent owned. In this case if Amelia wins she gets to become the new Berserker chief. If Dagur wins he gets her strawberries.

"You killed my mother!" Amelia spits.

"You don't even know." Dagur growls back.

"What don't I know? That you killed my mother because she tried to stop _you_ from becoming a spoilt little brat? That you killed her because she loved me. She loved you to. Well, until you slaughtered her like a pig!"

"No. That's what you think! You never knew her for real. She used to beat me like an animal! I was merely returning the favour."

"Why me then? Why torture me?" The suspense and tension between them both radiates around the stadium. Berkians and Berserkers stand in silence. Neither engaging in battle. We ignored them like they weren't even there. This isn't our fight. If Dagur wins then we fight. Not before.

"Killing destroys the pain. Torture keeps it fresh. I had destroyed your mother's pain. In order to keep it fresh as a punishment you were the only other option. The person she adored most. She never thought of me! How was I supposed to feel when you came along, knowing that she'd hated me and punished me for years, when she loved you."

"You brought it on yourself! My mother was trying to knock you back into place. To help you become a good chief!"

"No she was trying to turn me into a coward. Just like Oswald!"

Amelia let out an almighty raging growl and pounced on Dagur who skidded a metre backwards to avoid the blade.

"You sicken me." She snarled.

"It's my pleasure." He replies in a sickly sweet voice. They are fighting then. Fighting to kill. Their swords clash in the air and the sound rebounds around the Island. Beads of sweat run down their faces but they never stop. Dagur's foot trips Amelia up and I wince as his blade goes to drive through her stomach. She rolls out the way- the blade just scrapping her shoulder.

Dagur grins. "Not so tough as you make out to be."

Amelia dives forward but Dagur blocks her sword perfectly; thrusting her backward then advancing on her menacingly. The stadium's silent. The only thing I can hear is the pounding of my own heart and the clink of two swords.

Amelia dives again but at last minute she skids through Dagur's open legs and before Dagur can get his bearings her blade's point drives its way through his back and into his heart. Dagur gasps as Amelia's sword thrusts through him. She yanks him round and looks him dead in the eye.

"Killing destroys the pain. I have no use in keeping it fresh."

Dagur's eyes glaze over and Amelia lifts her sword up in victory.

**Dagur the Deranged is dead guys. Shockers! Yes he is finally rid of! Now I just need another character to torture Hiccup. Mmmmm… who will it be now? I'm so evil. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews- was it all a bit rushed? I kind of have a habit of rushing something really important so let me know if it was a bit rushed then I can improve;) **


	10. Chapter 10- Free

**Well guys welcome to the last chapter….**

Chapter 10- Free

Pain threw itself into every nook and cranny of my body. I want to scream as the Berserkers leaped up in cheer at their new chief. I close my eyes. Dagur is gone. Dead. But I feel nothing. Not relief. Just pain. Not grieving pain. But the pain that burns from the scars that mark my body. I feel cool hands grazing my forehead. I don't move.

"We need to get him out of here." Her voice.

"I need to have a talk with Amelia. Can you get Lily and fly them both back to Berk. We'll be home as soon as we can."

"Yes chief." A chorus of voices; the team.

I groan as I feel myself being lifted off Toothless. "It's all right lad. Let's get you home." Gobber.

"It's okay Hiccup. Go to sleep. You're safe. We all are." I let myself fade into oblivion at the sound of her tinkling voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes open once again to Lily's hut. I shift slightly to reveal a sleeping Astrid- her head snuggled in the crook of my neck and her arm lying loosely across my chest. I smile slightly to myself. Dagur is gone. Now I feel the relief. No more pain. No more torture. I can just be normal. I sigh and turn over gritting my teeth when pain spikes up from my leg. I squeeze my fists together, ignore it, and turn so I'm facing Astrid. My head fits perfectly a top of hers and my arm wraps protectively around her narrow form. She moans and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey" She murmurs. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How are_ you_ feeling?"

"I'm okay." She smiles.

"You've been asleep for a while. You fell dizzy at all?" Her slender fingers graze my forehead.

"No," I whisper.

We stare at each other for a moment- pain and love reflects in her eyes. "You saved me." I murmur.

"And you saved me too." Then she leans in; pressing her lips to my own. I return it; softly at first then I pull back and move along her jawline tenderly and down her neck. She moans and tilts her head back. I smile into her.

"Astrid Hofferson is actually letting someone kiss her; for real."

"Hey you! Watch your tongue I could easily stop you." I breathe a laugh.

"But you haven't." She glares at me. "So been as you're in my bed what does that class us as?"

She growls playfully. "Why? What were you hoping we'd be 'classed' as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The 3rd?"

"I love it when you call me by my full name."

"That doesn't answer my question." She smirks.

Before she can demand an answer I kiss her with such intensity I surprise even myself. Her hands reach up to cradle my head and I edge my tongue past her teeth; shivers speeding down my spine. Butterfly's tingle in my stomach as her tongue dances in my mouth. In this moment I could die. But kisses with Astrid never last long.

The door bangs open and we leap away from each-other with such a force that Astrid falls off the bed and bounces onto the floor and I get confusingly tangled in the sheets. My eyes spin to the door. Lily and my dad stand staring from one of us to the other. Toothless nudges past them and bounds over to the bed licking me across my face.

"Ewwwwww! Toothless hold on…Erm… Hey dad! Er… How are you?" He raises his eyebrows.

"What were you to doing?" Lily's stern voice fills my ears. I wince but not from the pain, still trying fitfully to push Toothless' tongue away.

"Erm…"

"We weren't 'doing' anything. I was sat on the bed, Hiccup was asleep and you startled me so I jumped up and Hiccup woke up."

"So Hiccup 'waking up' makes his face go bright red does it?" My face reddens even more.

"Obviously it must do." Astrid answers with ease.

I fake a yawn. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now." I give Toothless a stroke and while he settles at the bottom of the bed I snuggle down and fake heavy breathing.

"Sure thing son- I'll check on you in the morning okay?"

"U-huh."

My father's heavy footsteps retreat and the door closes behind him, Lily's voice penetrates the room. "You should go home now too Astrid. I'll look after Hiccup."

I can almost imagine the glare Astrid is giving Lily as if to say- _Seriously, you're asking me to leave him?_

"Or you can stay the night." She says quickly. I grin into the soft pillow. "I'll go and grab a spare blanket."

"Thanks Lily." As soon as the door closes I turn round gritting my teeth at the sudden pain and Astrid climbs in next to me. "Careful Hiccup," She says softly; noticing my discomfort. I grin at her.

"Well _that_ was interesting." She grins back, snuggling closer.

"It sure was." I mumble tiredness quickly overtaking my mischievous manner.

I pull the bed sheets across her warm form, wrap my arm around her protectively and fall into the first peaceful sleep in half a year. We're safe. At last. I have a girlfriend- technically. Toothless is okay. We're all okay. And we're completely safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Savage dragged his feet up upon the sodden sand with a growl. He glanced back at Outcast Island in the distance: Watching Berks dragon army fly away- free and unharmed. He spat in the sand. How dare Dagur just die? How DARE Alvin abandon him? A second growl arose in his throat. _Oh you just wait little Hiccup. Dagur may be dead and Alvin may be your ally but I am NOT. I WILL return and you WILL die…_

**Oh no! You're not safe Hiccup! Who on Earth put that idea into your head? I mean of course it's not me- It's not like I control everything you do, is it?;P**

**Thank you to all my lovely followers and reviewers and to everyone who has added this story to their favourites- it means a lot so thank you so much;)**

**The next story is called Stolen Heart. I've uploaded a small trailer on my you tube channel- it's called Acia Granger (funnily enough)- if you guys wanted to go and check it out. It's set after How To Train Your Dragon 2 so Valka is on Berk and Stoick is in a happy place. The kids are about 21 in Stolen Heart so it's about a year after How To Train Your Dragon 2 and Drago. I'll try to get the first chapter up on Wednesday so until then…**

**Thanks,**

**Acia ;D**


End file.
